Is this really happening?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Merlin has de-aged himself into a 15 year old. Unable to turn back he stays at Hogwarts. Things happen and Arthur shows up. And no one told Kilgharrah.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm on a Merlin kick right now! Big bro found the series and introduced me and now I'm hooked so thanks a lot bro! Anyway in this we are going to totally pretend that Merlin has de-aged himself into that of a 15 year old and is currently in the same year as Harry. However he is still 15 only because he can't remember how to turn himself back. We are also going to pretend that when Umbridge interrupts Dumbledore it is after the whole detention torture thing and that Kilgharrah is younger but still old.. If that makes sense... Ok he has plenty more years left! One more thing! This is totally going to be full of bromance NO SLASH!

So now without further ado! The story! ENJOY!

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal night. With a normal feast. Everything normal. Minus the fact the Umbridge sat up at the teachers table. She was happily eating in her frilly pink dress and her stupid pink hair piece. She, among the other teachers who were sitting around her (completely trying to ignore her presence) were eating to their hearts content. While Merlin glared at her dangerously. He would be eating but his hand that he just so happened to use a fork was still throbbing after her torturous detention.

He would have exacted his revenge but he didn't want to disclose who he really was. For according to her he was a Milo Emryson. There were only two people (still alive) that knew of his true identity here and that was Dumbledore and McGonagall and they had been very clear to not act out as he had wanted to.

So your probably wondering what happened and why he was secretly planning the demise on one Delores Umbridge. Well long story short there had been a 'mishap' and she had given him and Harry detention. During those detention she had made them write out "I must not tell lies" with a stupid quill that etched it in their opposite hand. It had been about a week and the words still burned and stood out, especially on his pale skin.

Everyone silenced their conversations as Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the podium getting himself ready to give his after dinner he talked Merlin's thoughts drifted to other things. Like Arthur. He actually missed the prat. After awhile their friendship had turned into a stronger bond. One that was hardly ever seen between Servant and Master. When Arthur had died he had lost a brother. After that his mind would drift to Kilgharrah. Because he could still remember what the dragon had said. The once and future king would return at the time when he was needed the most. Or something along those lines. He missed Kilgharrah as well. Thanks to his dumb de-aging spell he wasn't able to call the great dragon as often as he used to. It's not like he lost his dragon-lord power it was just that dragons as noble as Kilgharrah were rare. Dragons these days were very.. Stupid... He talked to his old friends sometimes but not as much as he used to. It had something to do with his de-aged self but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. However he did know that if Kilgharrah knew (which Merlin was pretty sure he had a good idea) about the whole ordeal he would not be very happy.

Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts when a high pitched giggle sound interrupted Dumbledore's speech. the elder turned around and the source of the noise stood up. Merlin rolled his eyes, of course it would be Umbridge. She started to say something about being good friends and how she was so excited for this year. Unfortunately she too was interrupted.

_"The Dark one has risen. The fight is near. It is time for the once and future king to awaken and reappear. To fulfill his destiny from the past to a friend among you the time has come at last." _

Everyone sat in silence, even the teachers. Umbridge was looking around at the students to try and pull out who ever had rudely interrupted her. Before she could ask a bright light filled the room and many people gasped or averted their eyes. As it died down a single figure stood in between the students and Umbridge. The teachers stood up and some even reached for their wands. Umbridge looked like she wanted to say something but a student interrupted her once more.

"I-is That King Arthur?"

"No way he's dead!"

"Not anymore"

Merlin couldn't move. He was really back. Standing right in front of them. Red cape, armor, and in the flesh. Merlin watched as he looked around and his gaze fell on him. Arthur's smile widened when he saw Merlin. Admittedly younger tan he thought his friend would be but he was at least here. He internally rolled his eyes at Merlin's prone fish faced form.

"_Mer_lin I come back from the dead and you greet me by staring like a fish?"

Merlin's mouth clapped and a wide grin spread across his face. He jumped up from the bench and ran to an open armed Arthur. He ran into Arthur's chest so hard that the king had to take a step back to steady himself. He pulled Merlin close and buried himself in the familiar scent that was Merlin. They hugged for a minute more before Arthur held him out at an arms length. Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the great King from history looking the greatest warlock from history over like an older brother assessing a younger brother for damage. Before pulling him back into his chest.

"You don't know how great it is to see you Merlin. Why can't you just join us already? The Knights and Gaius are getting to much for one to handle."

Merlin laughed and buried himself into Arthur's grip.

"At least I'm not a prat"

Arthur laughed, "Your younger than I expected."

"Haha yah a de-aging spell gone wrong. Don't know how to turn it back"

A couple minutes later the two released each other and turned back around standing side by side. Dumbledore had stood up sometime ago and walked towards the historical figures. He bowed (still ignoring Umbridge) and greeted the new arrival.

"Greetings your highness. May humbly ask what it is that is going on?"

Arthur nodded and shook the elder wizards hand, his other keeping Merlin pinned to his side running through the black locks.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. As to your question, as you know The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle or as he is better known as Lord Voldemort has returned. He is shifting the balance between magic and none magic. I was sent to help you in achieving your goals of defeating him. Although I don't think I am the last to come. I believe that my knights are to be arriving in a days forth time. that is all I have been told my friend."

Dumbledore nodded and Umbridge huffed.

"As a member of the ministry of magic you are not allowed to enter the school. You will need to leave at once or be taken to Azkaban."

Merlin glared at her even harder and if it hadn't been for Arthur's arm now forcefully holding him in place he would have cursed the lady. Arthur's reply was cut off by an all mighty roar. He felt Merlin flinch and shook his head looking down at the 15 year old.

"You never told Kilgharrah you were here did you?"

The grimace on the young warlocks face was answer enough. Arthur groaned and face palmed.

"MERLIN!"

"He's gonna kill me"

As the warlock ran out of the room everyone stood and followed suit. When they stopped outside they stared in awe at the large dragon that was glaring down at Merlin. Umbridge pursed her lips and marched up in front of the crowd.

"Someone calla tamer! This dragon must be shipped off to Romania immediately"

"Shut up!"

Everyone's attention snapped to the short black haired kid leaning against to dragons front leg, who gently shoved him off.

"Young one do I look like a tree?"

"Yah your right you make a lousy tree... SO hos it been?"

The dragon stared at him intently then narrowed it's golden eyes.

"Who has harmed you hand Merlin?"

That caught Arthur's attention. Nobody hurt Merlin. Just wait till Gwaine and the others found out.

* * *

Soo yah umm I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Im feeling for some bromance!

Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin shuffled his feet finding the ground to be very interesting at the moment. He knew Kilgharrah would know. He just knew it. And the worst part was, now Arthur knew. In fact his kingly brother was staring at him intently. If Kilgharrah didn't get the truth out of him then Arthur would. This was just great.

"Look it's nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the young warlocks usual antics. He marched over and yanked to injured hand out of it's hiding place and examined it. His eyes narrowed once more, who ever did this was going to pay. Now he just needed to get _that _particular information out of his friend. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the pull of the wrist still in his grasp. He glared at Merlin and turned back to the large dragon behind them. All the while keeping a firm grip on the warlocks wrist.

"You should leave before something bad happens to you. I don't trust some of these people. But I give you my word once I find out who did this I will let you deal with them. As long as their alive enough to face me after."

"I trust you will young king"

With that being said the large dragon glanced down at Merlin a fond look in his eyes before taking off. Once the large dragon was out of sight Arthur (and Merlin) walked towards Dumbledore. He ignored Umbridge's sputtering and commands and looked directly at the headmaster.

"Do you know some place I could take my friend to.. talk with him"

The headmaster nodded. And that was how The two legendary friends found themselves in front of the fire in Dumbledore's office. The older wizard was sitting at his desk doing something, what they didn't know, but he was leaving them be. Arthur had positioned himself so that Merlin (who was sitting next to him staring into the flames) couldn't move. He sighed and turned his head to look at his long time friend. In all reality Merlin was his brother in everything but blood and it was obvious to anyone. If he remembered correctly it was Gwaine who pointed it out. They had been hunting and Merlin did something stupid (not that that was unusual) and Gwaine had made the comment after Arthur scolded him for an hour while patching him up.

Merlin was unintentionally playing with the hem f his blue sleep shirt. Arthur had been given some as well. Not that he disliked his cape and chain-mail but these were way more comfortable. And easier to move in. He reached over and grabbed the younger boy y the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into his arms. They ended up with Arthur in a position between sitting and laying with Merlin laying on his chest tucked under his chin.

At some point Dumbledore had looked up at the long lost friends. He gave a well hidden small smile at the sight. If only they had out this in the history books. I mean it was mentioned that they had a friendship like a brotherhood, but nothing like this. It was pure and real.

Arthur was absentmindedly playing with Merlin's black locks and he could feel the rhythmic taping of fingers against his chest. When Merlin was peaceful and sleepy he would open up to about anything. that's how he found out about the younger's magic in the first place. It was also a long shot, but it was now or never.

"Mer who did that to your hand?"

A yawn, "A fat lady"

"Who"

"Someone here"

"Why?"

"She said I was naughty and naughty children need to be punished'

"When?"

"A couple months ago"

"Who was Merlin?"

Silence was his answer. He knew Merlin wasn't sleeping, close to it, but still awake. He had a pretty good idea who he was talking about but wanted Merlin's answer to confirm it. So he tried again.

"Please Merlin I can't help if you don't tell me", he whispered into his ear.

"Umbridge"

Arthur nodded slightly and just held onto his younger brother. It was times like this that Arthur realized just how much younger Merlin was. The peaceful look on his face was enough to make anyone fall for him. Umbridge was going to pay. But he would wait his turn, he had a promise to keep with Kilgharrah.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Im thinking about bringing the knights into it as well but I want your opinions! Let me know what you think I should do! I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur woke up the next morning the fire had died down and the professor had left the room. Probably to some back room or down to the classes that were probably still going on. He also noticed that Merlin was still sound asleep on top of him. Seeing how peaceful he looked couldn't help but bring the slight smile that graced the young kings face. He saw the scarred hand laying limply on his chest next to the young mans face, just seeing the scabbed fading words made his heart harden. He was going to kill Umbridge for hurting his baby brother as long as she survived Kilgharrah's wrath. To be completely honest she was very lucky that his knights weren't here. Kilgharrah wouldn't get his chance to harm her if they were.

The sound of a bell broke Arthur out of his thoughts. Everything that had happened came rushing back to him. He died, returned, found Merlin (younger), found out Merlin was in school, and lastly was in the midst of planning the demise of one Ms. Umbridge. He smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through the young mans dark hair.

"Merlin, little brother you are going to be more late for your schooling"

If Arthur hadn't of been used to living with Merlin he probably would have missed the small voice that replied.

"No. Leave me alone. I have waited over a hundred years for you to return. SO now that your back I'm sleeping."

Admittedly that hurt. He didn't know what Merlin had gone through since he and the others had been gone. He hoped to at some time, but now he was back. And he had a feeling that Merlin wasn't about to lose him anytime soon.

"Your going to sleep. On me. All day"

"hmm.. Yes. Your comfortable."

As if the get his point across Merlin snuggled further into his grip. Arthur chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"_Mer_lin you seriously need to get up."

No movement whatsoever.

"Merlin if you don't get up now you might get another detention."

That had him up and running. Merlin was frantic, eyes wide shining with ill concealed fear. He shook his head rapidly and looked himself over. With a wave of his hand Merlin was immediately changed into robes matching the ones he was wearing the previous night. He waved his hand once more and his books appeared on one of the tables. He was so busy he hadn't even noticed Arthur standing up and make his way over. However he did notice when he turned around and came face to... Chest with Arthur. The king put a hand under his chin and forced him to look up at him in the face.

"Merlin calm down. I was only joking with you. If anything happens tel them to talk to the once and future king."

The fifteen year old nodded his head and turned on his heel towards the door. He was half way out before he stopped and turned around and ran back through his arms around Arthur. He surprised the king so much that he stumbled back, but in the end even he wrapped his arms around his young friend. They pulled apart a minute later and Merlin gave him one last grin before running out the door.

"I'm glad your back Arthur"

* * *

With Merlin in class it left Arthur to explore the rest of the school. It was huge. He walked around. Talked to some of the portraits. Even some of the teachers who had not classes. There were a lot of questions, how ever the two most asked were 'how's it feel to die?' and 'How old are you _now_?' really what was wrong with people these days.

Lunch came and he had joined Merlin at his table. The looks he kept getting from the surrounding students made him glare at Merlin who couldn't seem to stop himself from laughing at his obvious discomfort with the whole situation. After that Merlin had spells (which he apparently did not have an A in) and then he had Defense against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. Spells went by just as quick as every other class. Arthur waited for Merlin to come out and walked with him to his last class. As soon as they entered the women was on their back. The final straw was when she had said pointedly to Merlin 'You insolent little boy. When I told you to come to detention last night I was not playing one of your games. Just for that you shall have three more weeks of detention'. That's what made Arthur snap.

"Listen Lady Merlin will never have detention with you ever again. And if I ever and I mean _ever_ find out you have harmed a hair on my brothers head it won't be Kilgharrah you'll have to worry about."

Umbridge looked at him with her pointed look.

"Last time I checked the history books Merlin was not your brother"

Arthur glared at her a glare that even had Merlin cringing.

"He's as good as"

After that the lady seemed to smarten up and left them alone. An hour later they were at dinner and everything seemed to be back to normal until..

_Young King I see you have found the source of my kin's discomfort. I will arrive late tomorrow evening. Make sure the young warlock is there when I arrive._

He couldn't help but feel sorry for Umbridge. For tomorrow would be her last day.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Should I bring the knights in next? One at a time or all together? Anyway if you have any idea's let me know!


End file.
